the_alphaboxfandomcom-20200214-history
G (Country)
The country G located on the Ghetto Planet is a small country on the west coast of the Mainland. It is a very desolate, vacant country with old abandoned buildings and overgrown towns. It used to be an old shipping yard when most citizens relocated to Stink Boy's Alley for Quench and better housing. Reasons for departure are unkown but some believe of the presence of Skag. Urban Legends and Myths A old urban legend is that at night the towns turn really dark and obscure and would be the darkest country. People believe this because of a presence of Skag, the AlphaBox god of fear and darkness. People claim to see sightings of Skag and strange happenings such as yelling and voices. People believe this is why relocations and decreases of population. Overgrown Phenomenon The Overgrown Phenomenon is a very strange phenomenon. In the country G, Things are overgrown. There is presence of grass. Trees are seen scattered around the country. But mostly dead. Most believe that this was the work of Skag. It's like a metaphor that compares Skag's life with nature. People say that the dead and overgrown trees scattered around are because of Skag's lif e. He was a part of Harold, meaning he was hafl good and half bad. He was unluckily turned more evil than good. So to relate to the town trees and life tried to form, but instead died off and overgrown out of control, covering everything with hatred, and sadness. Fog Phenomenon The fog phenomenon is a strange unknown process, At night the forests tend to be filled with fog, really thick fog. If traveling in the fog, reports and claims say that you hear the voice of Skag and the yells of the dead. The fog ocurs almost every night and is increasing in duration every few years. Claims say that while in the fog, G appears rather different. If you can look up at the mountain tops of the Hag Mounatins, you can sometimes make out faint obkects and fiqures watching you. During the fog no bandits will spawn or appear, there would be no hostiles. At the coastline, the horzion is blocked out and you cannot see very far into the ocean. Most of the shacks and warehouses are locked, and the bridge is completly empty, the sub-stations scattred on the bridge are locked too. If you climb a radio tower you wouldn't see the tops of the trees only faint objects of dark fiqures on the ground, looking up at you. They don't move just stare, and by the time you go towards them they're already gone. nfrne Nature G would be a remote location with forests and shipyards. Huge vast forests that lead into the country of Hag (Country). The HagApril mountains can been seen at the northern forests. Isolated, rural areas with old, empty overgrown towns. Most of the dense populated towns are found towards the border between G and StinkBoy's Al. They are mostly empty except for outcasts and bandits. It's obvious that towns stretch across StinkBoy's Al into G, due to the vast metropolitan areas in StinkBoy's Al. G is almost entirely covered with forests, and mountains. Most people say it's the remnants of Sero, the early Ghetto Planet. It is still unknown why a small portion of the planet is covered in life, while other is dead.